


(Almost) more than you can take

by Rockernator



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: (slight) Age Difference, Come Inflation, F/F, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockernator/pseuds/Rockernator
Summary: In need of some cash, Chixie becomes a Professional Pailer. She soon gets popular and gets a request from a certain purpleblood. Though difficult, she might discover she likes it.
Relationships: Chahut Maenad/Chixie Roixmir
Kudos: 30





	(Almost) more than you can take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescyfychannel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/gifts).



> For the record, Chixie is already old enough to pail, but not old enough to be sent off-world.

Music was Chixie's passion, and her dream was to become a famous singer, but sadly music alone wasn’t enough to pay the bills, so she had to look somewhere else for extra cash. She tried and applied for many jobs, but was either rejected or found the job to be not what she wanted. So, after thinking hard about it and considering all the various risks, she decided to become a Professional Pailer.

Professional Pailers were trolls whose job it was to provide a pailing partner in any of the concupiscent quadrants en exchange for money. Since not having a Matesprit or Kismesis with whom to provide slurry for the Mother Grub meant culling, many turned to Professionals to save their lives, although some hired Professionals just to have a nice pailing with no emotional attachments. It was a risky job, though, but Chixie was determined to make it work. 

She started off small, with prices and advertising meant for lowbloods, but soon found her services requested by people higher on the hemospectrum. It seemed she had gained a reputation as one of the best Pailers around, and while she could stop right there and not let the situation escalate any further, the attention seeking part of her stopped that thought right in its tracks. And besides: the higher on the hemospectrum the client, the more money they offered. 

Soon she was pailing with olivebloods, jadebloods and tealbloods, and her reputation as an excellent Pailer continued to grow. In addition, she started to run into clients with weird kinks and fetishes, as well as varying bulge and nook sizes, but she still took it upon herself to leave her clients satisfied no matter what. She even began to adopt a motto: “I can take anything and satisfy anyone!” It may not be the best motto, but it worked.

One day, however, she got a very special request, it was from a purpleblood named Chahut Maenad who had heard of her and was willing to pay quite a lot for her services, enough for her to quit Professional Pailing forever. So she took her offer and went to Chahut's hive. She had to be careful, though, this was her first highblood client, and highbloods were rather infamous among lowblood Pailers for doing horrible things to them or hiding nasty surprises.

She arrived at the hive close to dawn and rang the doorbell. Immediatly she heard footsteps comming towards it, and noticed they were pretty heavy footsteps. Her suspicions were confirmed when the door opened and a huge troll girl appeared. She was at least twice as tall as Chixie, with long, messy hair and horns that curved downwards and ended in an upwards hook at the hight of her hips. She wore clown make up on her face, as was expected of her caste, and was giving Chixie a smile that was probably meant to be reassuring and welcoming but was honestly more intimidating than anything else.

“Hello.” she said with a deep voice, one that indicated she was a tad older than Chixie. She was probably close to being sent off-world and wanted a final pailing before leaving Alternia for good.

“H-hi." Chixie answered, intimidated.

“Come in, I've been looking forward to this.”

Chixie entered the hive and looked at her surroundings for a moment. The hive was decorated with all kinds of clown things, but was otherwise rather ordinary-looking, not at all like the extravagant hives other Pailers had described. As she looked around, she heard the door close and turned back to look at Chahut. It might be because the initial shock of meeting was wearing off, but she didn’t look as intimidating as before. In fact, she now found herself staring at her large body and feeling strangely aroused when she noticed her rather curvy physique.

She immediately shot down those thoughts when she noticed Chahut looking at her, and reminded herself that this was simply a professional thing.

“So" she said “how are we gonna do this?”

“Well,” Chahut replied “I wanted to do this in the flushed quadrant. Not really in the mood for the extra effort of the pitch one.”

“Good. And as for money?”

Chahut went into another room and came back with a large sack. She opened it in front of Chixie and she saw it was full of money, more than what she had expected to get from this, which was already a lot.

“Leave it on the couch, I’ll pick it up when we're done.”  
Chahut closed the bag and did just that.

“So, are we doing this now or do you wanna chat for a while?” Chixie asked. 

“I'd rather do it now.” Chahut answered.

With that said, Chixie let herself be guided by the purpleblood’s, walking by her side. As they walked, Chixie noticed more things about the troll, namely her rumble spheres which, despite being contained by her top, jiggled every time she took a step. Chixie couldn’t help but look at them, no matter how unprofessional it might be, and feel increasingly more aroused the more she looked and imagined what they must look like when freed from the top.

The sound of Chahut’s respiteblock door opening brought her back to reality. Chahut’s respiteblock was fairly large and had both a recuperacoon and a pailing platform, something unusual since most trolls preferred to have them in separate rooms. 

Chahut closed the door and the two began to undress. Chixie had her back turned to her as they both undressed and when they were done she turned around and was stunned by what she saw: Chahut’s naked body.

“Like what you see?” Chahut said in a seductive tone.

She definetly did, everything about Chahut’s body was incredibly hot. Her thicc thighs, her wide hips, her not-quite-ripped-but-still-muscular abs, her toned arms and of course, her huge rumble spheres. 

They were so big Chixie could easily bury her whole head between them, they looked soft like marshmallows but also firm enough to not be saggy, hanging from her chest like ripe watermelons. Each of them had an equally large purple areola and an erect nipple protruding out, Chixie thought about putting one in her mouth and sucking on it like she would get something out of it.

“Go on, I know you want to.” Chahut teased, squeezing her spheres together. 

Despite how unprofessional it was of her to act this way, Chixie rushed to bury her head between those massive jugs. Due to the difference in size between the two, Chixie’s head was at the same level as Chahut’s breasts, which was just perfect for her. 

It was pleasure of the highest degree, the feeling of Chahut’s cold, naked body against her own, warmer one was heavenly. Having her head sandwiched between Chahut’s breasts was even better, the two massive spheres wrapped around it like soft dough making her feel like she was drownig in a sea of pleasure, a feeling that intensified when Chahut squeezed them together and began to hum, the vibrations travelling through her chest and rumble spheres and making Chixie moan in pleasure.

“This isn’t very professional of you, you know?” Chahut said playfully, enjoying the feeling of the smaller troll's head between her tits as she continued to fondle them.

Chixie poked her head out from between Chahut’s tits. 

“Don’t you worry, I'll get to it immediately! Soon you'll be the one moaning!”

Chixie removed herself from Chahut’s boob valley and latched her mouth onto one of the purpleblood’s nipples, her mouth not big enough to encompass the whole areola. She started sucking on it, slowly at first but then she began to do so faster, drawing moans from Chahut. Then she began to lick and nibble at it while teasing and flicking her other nipple with her hand, making Chahut moan even more. 

By this point, both of their bulges were fully out of their sheaths and flailed around looking for a nook. They eventually found each other and entangled themselves, Chixie’s bulge coiling itself around Chahut’s. Their slippery appendages rubbed against each other, getting coated in fluids and making both trolls moan even more. Just by touch, Chixie knew Chahut’s bulge was quite big, bigger than any other bulge she’d felt. Although the mental image she had of it was very different from the actual thing.

Suddenly, Chahut lowered her hands to Chixie’s butt and lifted her up. Then she walked over to the pailing platform and first sat down onto it, then lay herself on her back.  
“I’d say we’re done with the foreplay.” Said Chahut “Time for the main event.”

Chixie let go of Chahut’s nipple and sat up. She repositioned herself on top of Chahut to better align their groins… and then she saw her bulge.

Their bulges’ entanglement made her aware that Chahut’s bulge was quite big, but seeing it now she realized it was far bigger than what her sense of touch let her to believe. She was starting to doubt if it could truly fit inside her.

“Maybe she doesn't want to put it in me.” She thought. “Maybe she wants my bulge in her-". But those thoughts were shoved aside when she felt the purpleblood’s bulge caress her folds, a clear sign of her intentions. 

She felt a tinge of fear run through her body, but she pushed it away. Her motto was that she could take anything, and she was determined to make good on that motto! Slowly she sank onto the tentacle, feeling every inch going into her nook. 

The bulge slid in smoothly, the contrast between Chixie’s warm interior and Chahut’s cold bulge sent a wave of pleasure through both of their bodies, making them both moan. As Chixie got closer to the base however, she began to feel a small tinge of pain, which became more intense as she moved down the tentacle.

She finally reached the base, though the final inches required a bit more effort on her part, and she stopped for a minute to take it all in. It hurt, her nook was stretched out more than it ever had before, but somehow she kinda liked it, as if the pain accentuated the pleasure. She could fell the tentacle writhe and wiggle inside her, its tip reaching the entrance of her seedflap, and it felt really good.

Chahut, on her end, was in a state of pure bliss. Chixie’s nook had her bulge in a tight, warm, wet grip. Her entire length was being massaged by Chixie’s inner walls, each clenching of her nook sending waves of pleasure through her body. 

She was also happily surprised by the lowblood being able to fit her entire bulge inside her, normally no other troll, not even highbloods, could fully fit her massive member inside them. That’s why she contacted Chixie, she wanted someone who could satisfy that particular desire and Chixie claimed she could take anything. She was glad to find out it wasn’t a bluff.

“Messiahs, you actually did it!” Chahut said “You managed to fit it all of it inside! Not even other purplebloods have managed to do it.”

The compliment made Chixie blush.

“Well, if you thought that was good, prepare yourself for what's next.”

She lifted herself up, the pain slightly diminishing, and then let herself fall down onto the bulge again. She let out a small yelp, a mixture of pain and pleasure. After that, she did it again, and again, and again; riding Chahut like a hoofbeast. She eventually became numb to the pain of each thrust, focusing now only on both giving and receiving pleasure.

Chahut’s was easily the best bulge she’d ever ridden. Despite the initial pain, she now felt it filled her up better than any other bulge she had ridden before. She was letting out moans and yells of pure pleasure every time their hips smacked into each other, producing a loud, wet sound.

Her arms began to wobble, her body overwhelmed by pleasure. She gave in, falling onto Chahut’s body and putting her head once more between the purpleblood’s massive flesh jugs. Noticing this, Chahut squeezed them together, smothering Chixie in tit flesh and plunging her into a state of pure sexual ecstasy. 

She only took her head out of there when she realized she needed to breathe, and after taking a deep breath (while still moving her hips up and down on Chahut’s bulge), took a moment to look at Chahut. She was clearly enjoying it as much as her: her eyes were rolled back and she had a dopey smile on her face. Her ragged breaths along with her moans only reinforced that notion. 

In the heat of the moment, Chixie leaned in as much as she could until she was just close enough to Chahut’s face. Noticing what was happening, Chahut bent forward and the two kissed. It was sloppy and passionate, their tongues twisting and coiling around each other much like their bulges had done before, allthewhile Chixie kept on bouncing up and down and extended her arms to grope as much of Chahut’s chest as she could. When they parted, Chixie began sucking on her boobs again, switching between both nipples and using her hands to play with whichever breast she wasn’t sucking on.

Her orgasm was drawing near, and she could feel Chahut’s was too. Although her mind was focused mainly on pailing, she knew she couldn’t just spray her slurry everywhere, she needed a bucket. Luckily, the pailing platform had a various buckets hanging from its side, ready to be filled, so all Chahut and her had to do was change position so that Chixie’s bulge was aiming towards them. Once in this new position, Chixie kept on bouncing on Chahut’s bulge as much and as fast as she could. She couldn’t reach the purpleblood’s breasts in this position, but she knew she didn’t need to: Chahut’s orgasm was close and she could see she was massaging her boobs herself.

Chixie came first: she let out a loud moan as a wave of ecstasy shock her body, her nook clenched around Chahut’s bulge and her own bulge squirted out a torrent of bronze slurry. Just then, Chahut climaxed as well and Chixie felt how the tentacle pumped a gallon of slurry into her. The feeling upgraded her orgasm from just great to mind-blowing, and she could feel her seedflap expanding due to the enormous volume of slurry. In fact, her seedflap expanded so much her belly began to distend and expand. By the time both their orgasms subsided, she looked eight months pregnant (if trolls knew what pregnancy was).

When they came down, Chixie felt wobbly and dizzy. She put her hand on her bloated belly: the slurry inside felt heavy and cold, She moved a little and felt it sloshing inside her, a strange yet oddly pleasant feeling. Chahut’s bulge began to slide out of her and back into its sheath, leaving a few purple stains on the platform. 

The slurry was now contained within Chixie, but it had to be put in the pail. Chixie attempted to do so herself, but found her legs unresponsive when she tried to move. Noticing this, Chahut lifted her up, lined up her nook with the pail, spread her nooklips with one of her hands and pressed down on Chixie’s bloated belly with the other. 

Feeling the slurry come out was just as amazing as feeling it go in. Chixie threw her head back and let out a loud moan, experimenting a sort of pseudorgasm, intense pleasure without slurry release. When she came down, she felt empty; and while it felt good to not have a gallon of genetic material inside, a part of her did like that feeling, and she knew she wanted to repeat that some other day.

“So, are you satisfied?” she asked, out of breath.

“Fuck yes, I am! But I think you had more fun than me.”

Chixie blushed a bit. It was generally expected that Pailers maintain a professional attitude throughout the whole thing and despite her best efforts to do so, it was clear her professionalism crumbled away the moment she saw Chahut naked. 

Chixie tried to move once again, in order to get her clothes and go back to her hive, but once more found her legs unresponsive. She also saw that the sun was starting to rise, apparently that mind-blowing sex had lasted far longer than any of them expected.

“Seems like I really did a number on you.” Said Chahut, as if reading her mind. “Wanna spend the day in my recuperacoon?”

Chixie nodded, beginning to really feel tired and sleepy from all that action. Normally staying for the day would cost extra, but the cost of that was probably included in the money bag Chahut presented her with earlier.

The muscular purpleblood lifted her in her arms, one holding up her torso, the other her legs, and carried her over to the recuperacoon. She gently let her down into the sopor slime and Chixie felt the warm liquid envelop her whole body, giving her a floating sensation. Chahut then entered the pool, making a small wave upon doing so, And Chixie felt the recuperacoon’s liquid level rise up to her neck. She also noticed her head was once more at the same level as Chahut’s breasts, which now floated in the slime.

Chixie looked at them and, in an act seemingly of pure instinct, leaned on Chahut and placed her head onto them. Chahut didn’t seem to mind at all, in fact, she shifted her position so that Chixie could better rest her head on her tits and then wrapped her arms around her and held her close to her chest. Chixie felt sleep gradually overtake her, her eyelids getting heavier and heavier, until Chahut broke the silence with a whisper.

“Hey,” said Chahut “what do you say we do this again tomorrow at dusk? This time, I’ll let you put your bulge in me.”  
The thought of that aroused Chixie enough to keep her awake a few more moments.

“Yes, I would love to. Don’t worry about the price… it’s on… me…”

And with that, she fell asleep.


End file.
